


Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Hangover, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a bit too much drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

Rachel sighed as she stood in the Salvatore boarding house drinking a cup of coffee. She was nursing a huge hangover, “Damn it I am never drinking tequila again,” she said aloud to herself. Everyone was still asleep or so she thought anyway.

“Aww and why is that Berry?” Damon smirked as he walked into the kitchen and looked at the gorgeous brunette. She had came over last night with Quinn for a few drinks. Quinn was still upstairs asleep with Stefan.

Jumping when she heard the voice of the oldest Salvatore brother Rachel looked at him and glared slightly. He always found ways to get under her skin, “Because I wake up with the worst headaches.”

Smirking as he went over to her he held out her black lacy bra, “You also tend to wake up missing a few of your clothes,” he said as he leaned in and whispered that in her ear.

Blushing as she heard Damon and saw the bra in his hand she took it from him and then walked off in a huff.


End file.
